Welcome To Vegas Mr Otter
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: An otter arrives in Las vegas to enertain millions at the mirage hotel and finds love in Larry and Kate's daughter Sierra during a show but it won't last when Shane's enemy Jaws returns. OCxSierra


_**this is my first P.o.M story crossover with Father of the pride and there is only one reference to Kung-Fu Panda in this story so enjoy and I'll make more later on**_

Welcome to Vegas Mr. Otter

"Can't this train go any faster" mutters a 20 year old otter that is on his way to Vegas to perform at the mirage hotel with his two katana's which has blood stains on it from his fight with his shark enemy when he was a baby, what he doesn't know is that he is facing a lioness and at that, a white lioness,

"I hope Vegas is ready for Shane Calloway" Shane mutters as the Train passes New York

*In Vegas*

"Siegfried are you sure you want a sword swinging otter in the next act?" asks Roy

"I've never been so sure in my life Roy, he'll be perfect for the show and he'll be working with Larry and Kate's daughter as well, so nothing should go wrong" answers Siegfried

While they are thinking it over a train pulls up and the otter climbs out

"Look Roy, the new star is here, maybe we should show him to his new home?" asks Siegfried

"Ya and see if he gets on with the locals as well" Roy says as he picks up Shane's luggage and takes him to the secret garden

*Meanwhile*

"Kate I can't find the remote" Larry shouts unknowing it was on the arm of the couch

"It'll be where you last put it" Kate shouts back while seeing to Hunter in the living room due to him drinking Sarmoti's stock of bourbon again and for a nine year old, he can't half drink, but the main focus was Larry's daughter Sierra who was to debut on stage tonight even though Larry didn't like the idea of his daughter fighting a sword wielding otter, but it was Roy's idea to have Sierra fight the otter but not literally kill each other, Sierra liked the idea of this but didn't exactly know if it was a boy or a girl she was facing but it was all for entertainment

"Sierra, are you ready for tonight sweetheart" the voice came from Sierra's grandpa Sarmoti who was stood outside the door

"Yeah, I'm all set Grandpa, I even whitened my teeth ready for some bloodshed, but he sounds quite the athlete" replies Sierra before standing up

"You know, if you ever have second thoughts, use the blades in your paws for leverage, that otter won't stand a chance"

"Thanks grandpa" Sierra replies as she hugs Sarmoti before heading to the theatre

*Shane's new home*

"Wow, surround sound, 500 Inch plasma T.V. , Playstation 3 and 200 games which are all new releases, man this is the life" Says Shane as he sits down and presses a button on his remote viewing WWE Summerslam 2010

"And it's HD" Shane whispers not noticing a lion open his door and look around but smells him, Shane picks up his katana and brandishes it in front of the lion

"Wow easy there ya fruitcake, I'm Sarmoti, I just wanted to see who my granddaughter was facing tonight" replies Sarmoti making Shane put down the sword

"Well Sarmoti, I'm Shane, Shane Calloway, Master swordsman and your granddaughter's opponent tonight" Shane holds out his paw but it's declined so Shane makes the best of the situation

"So is she here now your granddaughter" asks Shane

"Well no she left for the stage 4 minutes ago" replies Sarmoti as Shane turns off the T.V. before heading over to the theatre

*At the show*

Shane goes backstage trying to find his dressing room but has no luck so he asks the nearest animal, not knowing it was Larry

"Excuse me sir, can you help please?" shouts Shane as he catches Larry's attention

"Hey are you that otter Siegfried and Roy were talking about?" Says Larry but before Shane can confirm it he is mobbed by Larry's entire family

"My god he is so cute" Says Larry's wife Kate while awing at the sight of Shane but it was Sierra's reaction that was a Kodak moment , because as soon as she came out of her dressing room she immediately ran back in with a look of horror on her face

"My god, he is so fucking Gorgeous" Sierra shouts so nearly all the room is filled with noise

*Outside*

"Oh, that's terrible" Said Kate with sadness in her eyes as Shane explains his story of how he came to Vegas

"I know, my brother and sister wanted nothing to do with me because they claimed I caused our parent's death"

"Well let's hope you enjoy Las Vegas, I also hear you have 500+ HD Plasma T.V. along with games console and a month's subscription to sport sites" Said Larry as he started jumping around like crazy while Shane gave him a funny look but is spared the embarrassment by Sierra who comes back out

*On stage*

"And now ladies and gentleman, I present Sierra the White lion and her opponent Shane the otter" Shouts Siegfried as Sierra and Shane come on stage and circle each other

"Want to walk away with your life otter?" Sneers Sierra

"I think your mistaken babe, it's you who needs to walk away now" Shane wittingly replies as he pounces and lands on Sierra's back

"I am no ones babe you rat bastard" as Sierra knocks Shane off her back slashing his stomach

"RAT BASTARD, I'M AN OTTER AND MY DADDY MARRIED MY MOMMA" shouts Shane as he pulls out his blades and drives them into Sierra's paws and slashes her cheek with his free blade not knowing Sierra's paw had come free as he jumped free from her grasp and sweeped her paws from under Sierra and place the blade to her throat making everyone stand and clap so Shane and Sierra stood up and bowed even though they were bleeding heavily

"Man that was intense" whispers Sierra "where did you learn those moves?"

"Well if you have a shark for an enemy, it does come... au natural" says Shane as he puts down his katana's and attempts to clean his wounds

"Well I better be hitting the road, it's late and I can't miss another episode of penguins of Madagascar, I hear Skipper is going ask Marlene to marry him" says Shane but as he walks away Sierra stops him

"Here, take this" Sierra whispers to Shane and hands him her number

"Thanks Sierra" Shane says really enthusiastically when Sierra kisses him on the lips and dragging him to her locker room for some post-show fun

"Let the games begin" Sierra says really seductively as she lets Shane mount her and Sierra lets Shane "do" her HARD.

*Outside*

"I wonder where Sierra went, she never misses a party" asks Kate as she searches all over for her missing daughter not knowing she was in her locker room panting for breath

"Now THAT was intense" Sierra sighed happily with Shane putting his boxer shorts and Jeans back on before they get caught

*Outside*

Shane looks outside the door before heading outside with Sierra following suite going into the party in which Shane and Sierra part ways with a kiss before joining their friends

*Somewhere in New Orleans*

A crazed dolphin and some lobsters uncover a gigantic block of ice and inside was a creature which should never be released for his crimes,

"Dig faster, this could be the greatest revenge on those penguins ever known" the dolphin gloats as two fins burst through the ice and smashes out of the icy prison while trying to breath while managing to speak in a gruff voice

"I will destroy Shane Calloway"

The dolphin looks confused at the shark's odd behaviour but never has time to speak as the shark stands to his full height and examines his fins and the eye-patch over his right eye before looking down on the dolphin

"What is your name, in-superior species" asks the Shark

"My name is Dr. Blowhole, and for your infor..." the Dr. is cut off when the shark grabs his throat

"Don't backchat a superior officer asshole" the shark whispers threateningly as he throws Dr. Blowhole to the other side of the lair with the shark looking on before saying

"Watch out Calloway, Jaws is in town" Jaws says while laughing menacingly

*On a plane to Vegas*

"Marlene, status report" says Skipper as he and the other penguins are sat in an aeroplane looking forward to their vacation in Vegas to watch a live Siegfried and Roy show at the mirage

"I hear they use white lions and tigers for performances I mean I saw an actual otter fighting a lion on T.V. Skipper" says an excited Marlene as she hopes she can get to see the otter who fought a white lion and won

"Well even though the odds were against him Marlene, I'm surprissed he survived the assault, the chances were 200/1 he'd be killed" replies Kowalski but gets no reply as everyone is asleep

"Well I guess I can entertain myself with a puzzle or something" whispers Kowalski as he played on his Nitendo DSi with Proffeser layton and pandora's box

*at the airport*

"Boys, welcome to Las Vegas, we are now officially in sin city _***It isn't really a sin to gamble, it's just addictive***_ so just stay low and keep a hold of your Wallets just incase we get swindled into a game of poker" after Skipper speaks they head to the Mirage hotel for the show

*In the secret garden*

Shane rings the doorbell of Larry and Kate's home with a bunch of wild roses in his hand, with Kate answering

"Oh hi Shane, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Sierra, I have a surprise for her" replies Shane as Sierra comes downstairs just as Shane is sitting down

"Shane, honey" Sierra yells in happiness as she hugs and kisses Shane before noticing a petal behind his back, but before she can ask Shane pulls the roses from behind his back

"For you babe" Replies Shane but fearing the worst with calling Sierra "Babe" but the slash to the face didn't come as it was instead replaced with a kiss from Sierra as she put them in a vase and walked with him to the mirage hotel, well with her dad as lead lion and Sierra being lead lioness, Shane knew he had a lot of practice to be a master swordsman but Siegfried and Roy had brought him in to be "Shane the Otter: Master Swordsman" but now he has a lioness for a girlfriend, he couldn't severly hurt Sierra, even if it was apart of the act he knew he had to step it up.

As they arrived on stage Shane looked out towards the audience through the stage curtain with a nervous anticipation but never expected his act to be up next as he walked on waving to the audience before putting on his bandana and pulling out his two katana's and slices through nearly all the wood placed in front of him amazing the audience,

"And now ladies and gentleman, Sierra the white lion" Says Roy as Sierra attempts to pounce on Shane but he slices in mid-air making Sierra stumble but all the while land on her feet

"YOU WILL PAY OTTER" Shouts Sierra as she lunges again and manages to grab Shane and rag him about in her teeth making the audience gasp at the blood drenched otter who is amazingly still standing after the violent neck shaking but Shane fights back eventully pinning Sierra under his blades, but what happened next made everyone gasp in horror.

As Shane was about to strike, he collapsed due to blood loss making everyone panic and worried about the star who had collapsed, Sierra looked on with tears in her eyes at the state she left Shane in, heck even the penguins and Marlene were sickened by the lioness' actions

"Well, I think we should head to our hotel room" Skipper sighs as he says this, but a hole bursts open in the wall and lobsters surrond the penguins, Marlene and Sierra as Jaws holds up Sierra with his fin as Dr. Blowhole captures his foes before exiting the building, but Shane notices this and throws a Katana at Jaws but he blocks it and throws it back

"JAWS!" Shane yells as Larry pins him against the wall

"YOU BETTER GET MY DAUGHTER BACK, OR I'LL TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!" Larry has to be restrained by Kate as Shane tries to stand up with his wounds bleeding worse than ever, Kate sees to Shane while the show continues

*In a base under the Nevada Desert*

"So glad you could join us Penguins, otter and Lioness, You are about to witness history as, I and Dr. Blowhole take over land and sea" Jaws smirks as he spoke with Skipper trying to escape his cuffs

"I wouldn't try that Captain, the cuffs are made of adamantium, the most powerful and strongest metal in the world" Jaws looks at Skipper in a satisfying smirk as Dr. Blowhole throws Marlene and Sierra in seperate cages

"What do you want with me?" shouts Sierra as Jaws rounds on her

"You are currently in a relationship with my nemisis Shane "The Otter" Calloway are you not?" Snarls Jaws

"Whats it to you?" Sierra replies wittingly but Jaws shakes her cage in anger

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Jaws snarls with malice scaring Marlene and Sierra, Jaws grows impatient but one of the lobsters brings forward some news

"General, we found the otter in question" replies red one "He appears to be chasing the assassin sent to kill Sarmoti"

Jaws rounds on Dr. Blowhole knowing it was his idea before activating the transmitter to send Shane a clear message

*Shane's home*

"I hope you know what you're doing Shane" says Snack

"Don't worry, Jaws will answer, he always demands me turn myself in, believe me he did this with my late girlfriend Angel before he shot her dead

***Flashback***

_Shane is waiting for a phone call in his and his girlfriend's home as the phone rings_

_"Jaws, hand over Angel now" Shane shouts down the phone_

_"Oh I will give her back, but at what cost" replies Jaws, Shane hears his Angel in complete agony_

_"YOU BETTER HAVE NOT HARMED HER YOU BASTARD!" Shane grows angry_

_"Oh really" *Down the phone Shane hears a hammer being pulled back and hears a female shout "SHANE!" before a very loud bang fills the phone_

_"ANGEL!" Shane starts crying, he couldn't believe it, Jaws had executed Shane's fiancee over the phone for Shane to hear_

_"You have 72 hours Calloway to turn yourself in" Replies Jaws_

_"I will kill you Jaws, I will MURDER YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER" Shane shouts before hanging up._

***End of Flashback***

**"**So that sick bastard just kills without a conscience?" Kate asks worriedly as Shane nods his head "He won't hesitate to kill us all if given reason to" replies Shane as he sharpens his Katana's

The phone rings and Shane is the first to answer

"_Hello my worthy adversary" Shane recongnised the voice and growls_

_"JAWS, give me back Sierra and the others" Shane replies with an untamed rage in his voice_

_"If you want to see them alive, come to the nevada desert at midnight, or they go to the sharks" The phone line goes dead before Shane smashes it with his fist_

"What will you do now Shane?" Kate asks worridly when the otter turns round

"I will bring Sierra back Kate, Don't doubt me" Shane answered coldy before heading to his house and looking through all his stuff he notices his picture of him and Master tigress from Shane's time at the Jade Palace in China, along with his Kung-Fu attire and his most prize possiesion, The katana's Tigress had given him for his birthday with her name on them for his birthday, Shane smiles at the thought until he remembers Tigress' words to him

***FLASHBACK***

_"Why won't you believe me Tigress?" as a 17 year old Shane shouts after his 16 year old girlfriend in one of their spats which nearly severed their love for each other_

_"I told you Shane, you can't even protect a watermelon nevermind a huge village, Si-Cho will kill you and besides you arn't even skilled"_

_Shane couldn't believe his lover didn't believe in him so he growls in anger and begins to spar with Tigress catching the young master off guard and nearly killing her with furious punches in which he had the other five restrain him from doing more damage_

_"I WILL BE A PROTECTER TIGRESS, JUST WATCH ME"_

"I told you I'd be a protecter Tigress but you never believed in me, even if I do love you, we had our fights and I couldn't take it no more so I faked my death" Shane looks to his Katana's and notices Tigress' name carved on them before putting them in their cases before putting on his rising sun bandana with the radio playing to calm himself with it reminding him of his training with Tigress and the rest of the six before he set out to take down Si-cho **(Pronounced Physcho**)

***FLASHBACK***

**Shane is stood outside the palace with the six as he prepares for his battle with Si-Cho, Tigress fears the worse for her boyfriend because he is taking down a deadly foe but the Otter felt no fear. While Shane is packing Tigress comes to see him**

**"Shane, why do you have to go?" Tigress asks with a depressed tone in her voice making Shane worry**

**"I'm doing it to end the fear which grips this valley Tigress, Si-Cho almost killed you guys"**

**"And I won't live with myself if you die Shane, You are my Yin to my Yang, you complete me"**

**Shane looks to Tigress with love and concern in which she returns the stare before kissing her**

**"Tigress...My love"**

**Shane opens the door and begins to sing with Tigress behind him**

_**My best friend gave me the best advice**_  
_**He said each day's a gift and not a given right**_  
_**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind**_  
_**And try to take the path less traveled by**_  
_**That first step you take is the longest stride**_  
*Shane kisses his girlfriend before exiting the door of his room and heading to the Jade palace gates*  
_**If today was your last day**_  
_**And tomorrow was too late**_  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_  
_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_  
_**Leave old pictures in the past**_  
_**Donate every dime you have?**_  
_**If today was your last day**_  
*Tigress feels tears from her amber eyes as Shane hugs her before heading out the palace gates*  
_**Against the grain should be a way of life**_  
_**What's worth the prize is always worth the fight**_  
_**Every second counts 'cause there's no second try**_  
_**So live like you'll never live it twice**_  
_**Don't take the free ride in your own life**_  
"Shane" Shane turns round as Tigress gives Shane her two Katana's with her name on the sides "Thanks babe"  
_**If today was your last day**_  
_**And tomorrow was too late**_  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_  
_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_  
_**Leave old pictures in the past**_  
_**Donate every dime you have?**_  
_**Would you call old friends you never see?**_  
_**Reminisce old memories**_  
_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_  
_**Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?**_  
_**Swear up and down to God above**_  
_**That you finally fall in love**_  
_**If today was your last day**_  
*News went round that Shane and Si-cho had been killed making Tigress cry as Po comforts her*  
_**If today was your last day**_  
_**Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?**_  
_**You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars**_  
_**Regardless of who you are**_  
_**So do whatever it takes**_  
_**'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life**_  
_**Let nothin' stand in your way**_  
_**Cause the hands of time are never on your side**_  
*Tigress keeps wishing Shane was still alive so she could love him more but nothing could mend her broken heart*  
_**If today was your last day**_  
_**And tomorrow was too late**_  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_  
*Shane pops up on the shores of New York City and taken in by Seigfriend and Roy*  
_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_  
_**Leave old pictures in the past**_  
_**Donate every dime you have?**_  
_**Would you call old friends you never see?**_  
_**Reminisce old memories**_  
_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_  
_**Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?**_  
_**Swear up and down to God above**_  
_**That you finally fall in love**_  
_**If today was your last day **_  
*Tigress keeps the pictures of Shane locked in a cupboard hoping he would return to her someday*

***End of Flashback***

Shane couldn't believe he didn't return to Tigress but he wanted to entertain millions in Las vegas, but now he had to face the facts, he was with Sierra and he had to save her

*In the desert base*

"General is this such a good Idea, I mean the penguins can escape really easily if you think of the possibilities" Dr blowhole gets cut off by a well placed right hook to his jaw by Jaws as Blowhole is cradiling his jaw

"**NEVER **tell me the possibilities you pathetic excuse for a mammal, *Turns to the penguins* I am not about to let you ruin my plans Penguins, even if you are top class militants Captain you won't defeat"

"We never back down from a challenge General Calhoun" Skipper replied confidently, Jaws squares up to Skipper with a fire burning in his right eye as he looks away

In the cages Sierra looks over to Marlene and notices her writing something

"Hey, err otter...What are you doing?" Marlene turns round to the lioness and notices it's the plans to escape

"I am looking over the plans of Jaws here and it shows the metal of adamantium can only be destroyed with adimantium" replied Marlene as they sat in silence hoping for a miracle with Sierra gripping the bars and whispering

"Come on Shane, babe where are you?"

*Topside of the desert*

Shane arrives on his motorcycle at bang on midnight looking around for his Shark foe as a whole armed squad of sharks surrond him but he is prepared for the attack by aiming straight for one shark's head and jumping onto the other before putting a bullet in his skull

"Too motherfucking easy" Shane hollers before getting hit with a tranqulizer dart "Oh...just...pissssing greaaaaaaaat" Shane collapses from the shark private before being taken to the desert base

*In the base*

"Wakey, wakey Calloway" Shane can barely place the voice before standing up and trying to focus his eyes as Jaws stands infront of him

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to the desert Mr. Otter" Jaws looks to the bottlenose dolphin as he slaps Shane awake and puts his eye sight in focus as Shane slices Blowhole's face before jumping into a fighting stance

"I see you've finally realised where you are otter, Sharks, Lobsters...ATTACK!" a sea of sharks and lobsters attacks Shane as he pulls out his blood stained katana's and slices up a few lobsters and sharks

"Sushi anyone?" Shane shouts as Jaws growls in anger at his foe as more sharks and lobsters fall victim to Shane one by one but Jaws brings down a mighty blow on Shane breaking the swords he inherited from his father

"Not so tough now are you Otter without your mighty blades" Jaws knocks Shane into Sierra and Marlene's cage making the two gasp at the sight of Shane as he is barely standing as Jaws attempts a right hand with Shane waiting for the impact but it doesn't come as everything fades to black and Shane opens his eyes

"_Shane...wake up...wake up my love"_

Shane swivells round to found an apparation of Tigress and his spirit animal Kai the Bengal Tiger

"Tigress, Kai, what the hell is going on?...Am I dead?"

"No Shane you are in a dream state" Kai replies as Tigress helps her boyfriend up

"Tigress I'm sorry I attacked you before I left the Jade palace, I guess I was just in a bad mood" Tigress puts a finger to his lips before she speaks

"It's me who should be sorry my love, I underestimated you, but for now use the blades I gave you for your 18th birthday"

Shane looks confused before Tigress pulls out a small viel of her own blood and places it on the blades

"These blades now have my love for you inside so it enchances their strength" Tigress procceeds to kiss Shane tenderly on the lips before the apparation vanished and Shane knew exactly what to do so he takes out two other Katana's and blocks Jaws' next attack

"This is impossible, I destroyed you"

"Yeah, but you didn't destroy my heart" Shane yells as he slams both blades into Jaws eyes and shoots him with his tombstone shotgun almost killing Jaws but he escapes through a trap door into a secret water supply but Dr. blowhole wasn't finished as he shot Shane down with a ray gun but Shane starts laughing at Blowhole's feeble attempt to kill him

"Jaws was right, he can't be killed" Blowhole backs up against the wall and releases the penguins before Shane places his katana's to Dr. Blowhole's face

"Look Dr. Blowjob, why don't you go before I slice off your dick for a mouth, understood" Dr. blowhole nods his head in fear before escaping in his bubble.

*On the surface*

"Well Shane you saved our tails today, I mean what is the secret to your strength?" Asks Kowalski

"Thats classified information between me and the furious six"

"ohh, a secret kind of guy uhh, well when you need somewhere to stay, your always welcome to stay in New York Zoo for a while" Marlene asks but Shane declines

"I have some unfinished buisness elsewhere Marlene" Shane replies before seeing to Sierra

"Shane I think we should see different people because I feel we never connected well"

"Fair enough Sierra, to be honest it was a pleasure working with you" Replies Shane as they hug goodbye as Shane gets on his motorcycle and drives to the airport

"I wonder where he'll go from here?" Private asks as Skipper tells him "No one knows Private, no one knows"

*On the plane*

"I'm coming home Tigress" Shane whispers to himself as he begins to read a Alex rider book called "Ark Angel"

*In China*

"MASTER SHIFU, MASTER SHIFU" a goose called Zeng interrupted the meditating master as Zeng gives him the message of Master Otter's arrival in a week

"It can't be...the otter died when took on Si-Cho in the battle over the waterfall"

Zeng nodded before flying away

"Master Shifu, whats wrong?" asks Tigress as Shifu turns round and says

"He's coming home" with that Shifu and Tigress look out to the sunset expecting Shane's arrival.

_**END**_


End file.
